


Coming Home for Thanksgiving

by GeekintheCorner



Series: Found Family Bingo [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Batfamily (DCU) Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Thanksgiving Dinner, no creepy shipping here, no proofreading we die like roibn, probably sorta crack in places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner
Summary: A simple fluff piece about Dick Grayson coming home to his family for Thanksgiving
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Batfamily Members (DCU), Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Found Family Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953166
Kudos: 71
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	Coming Home for Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely fluffy and not at all serious piece for the New Gotham Discord's server potluck! This also fill my Found Family Bingo prompt for "home." Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> (not any shipping at all, do not read as ships)
> 
> (also my first time writing Duke, so I hope I did okay)

_ Oh the weather outside is frightful _

Dick hums under his breath alongside the holiday music as he pulls into the manor’s driveway. Contrary to the song’s lyrics there isn’t any snow on the ground quite yet, but that doesn’t get in the way of Dick’s holiday spirit.

_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! _

He pulls his car to a stop and turns off the ignition. He continues to hum to the tune of the song even after it stops playing, swinging his car keys to the rhythm as he approaches the manor’s front door.

The manor is alight with noise as the oldest Wayne child steps over the threshold. He can hear the sounds of Steph and Cass cackling floating down the stairs, followed by screeching of what sounds like an indignant Tim. Someone has put on the Peanuts’ soundtrack, and somewhere from farther in the house the droning tone of Jason lecturing about the right way to cook a turkey can be heard. Not that Jason has ever in his life cooked a turkey, but Dick isn’t going to be the one to point that out to him.

Dick chuckles to himself as he hangs up his coat by the door and toes off his boots.

He makes a beeline for the manor’s most used living room, there’s bound to be somebody in there considering the sheer number of people currently housed in the building. He finds not one, but two of his brothers there, playing some sort of intense game on one of the gaming systems Damian had insisted on after learning that Cheese Vikings wasn’t exclusive to their local arcade. 

Duke catches his eye almost as soon as he walks into the room and Dick brings one finger up to his lips with a grin. Duke smirks lightly and turns to face the screen again as Dick sneaks up behind the youngest Wayne and taps him on his shoulder. 

It’s a testament to how much Damian has changed that he doesn’t immediately attempt to decapitate Dick, instead he is just surprised enough to lose control over his player (troll? Magician? Warrior? Dick has no idea, he’s never had the right personality for video games). A red flash crosses across the screen and Duke pumps his fist into the air “Yes! Two wins in a row!”

“Drake you should go ahead and run because if I catch you-” Damian whirls around. “Richard?”

Dick grins as his little brother’s fists unclench and his face relaxes. “Hey Dami! Having a fun time?”

Damian sputters as if he can’t decide if he should continue his path of vengeance or forgive Dick. His decision gets made for him when Dick slings an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into a hug. 

Damian grumbles but doesn’t pull away until Dick ruffles his hair. 

“What’re you guys doing in here? I’m surprised Alfred’s letting you play video games on Thanksgiving.” 

Duke and Damian exchange a glance, which can never mean anything good. 

“Well, Alfred is sorta the one that told us to stay in here. Sort of.” Duke’s tone speaks of guilt, and Dick’s grin returns at full force. 

“Aww, did you get banned from the kitchen for your horrible cooking skills too?” 

Damian crosses his arms. “My way of cooking is perfectly-”

“Yeah, yeah we did.” Duke cuts in. 

Dick laughs. “Welcome to the club then! The only ones that Alfred hasn’t banned from the cooking are Jason and Steph.” 

“Steph?” “Brown?!”

“That’s me!” Steph’s voice comes from the doorway, where she’s walking ahead of a smiling Cass and a….. purple haired Tim? Well that explains the noise from earlier. Steph pulls up short and her eyes narrow in suspicion, “Why?”

Dick turns towards the newly arrived group. “I was just telling the boys about the Wayne Family Kitchen Ban. They’ve joined our ranks today.” Dick ruffles Damian’s hair and claps a hand on Duke’s shoulder. 

The three teens nod knowingly. 

“How is Brown an exception?” 

Steph turns her attention to Damian with a smug expression. “ ‘Cause I’m the only one here who can bake anything without setting the house on fire.” She lowers her voice, “Plus, I make better waffles than Alfred.”

“You’re joking,” Duke’s eyebrows are raised in surprise. 

“She’s not,” Tim pipes up for the first time.

Damian glances up at Dick for confirmation and he nods solemnly. Duke lets out a low whistle.

“Of course, no one would dare speak a word of that where Alfred could hear. Got it brat?” Jason’s voice comes from behind Dick’s shoulder. (Dick may have jumped slightly. Possibly.The joys of having vigilante siblings with stealth skills.)

Everyone mummers their agreement and a few glances are spared for the doorways to make sure Alfred isn’t going to pop up anywhere and have his heart broken over this food related revelation. 

Jason nods firmly. “Anyway, Alfie sent me to find everyone. The turkey’s almost finished cooking and he wants everyone in the dining room.” 

Cass and Steph automatically race off to the dining room yelling something about seats and calling dibs. Damian’s eyes widen at the implication that he might lose his preferred seat spurring him into action as well. “I’ll save you a seat beside me Richard!” he yells, running down the hall at a speed Alfred would be clicking his tongue at.

Tim turns to Dick. “When did you get here?” There’s a slight suspicion in his eyes that perhaps Dick had known what was being done to his hair and hadn’t come to rescue him. 

“Just about ten minutes ago. Nice hair by the way Timmy.” Dick reaches out to ruffle said hair and Tim scowls.

“Thanks,” the sarcasm in his tone is undeniable as he turns to walk at his own leisurely pace after the others. 

Dick grins and turns to Jason. “Have you already dragged B out of his study?”

Jason shakes his head, “He was already on the way down when I found him. Some sort of creepy bat intuition probably.”

Dick laughs. “Or just a healthy fear of Alfred.” 

Jason hums in amusement. “That too.”

The dining room is bustling and loud when the two oldest Wayne boys arrive. Damian has indeed saved a seat between himself and Bruce on one side of the large table and Dick makes his way there. 

Damian is already engaged in a conversation with Cass on his other side as Dick sits down, but he spares a glance and what might be called a smile for him anyway.

Dick looks over at his dad to see that Bruce is smiling softly out over the table. Dick nudges him in the shoulder. “What’re you thinking about?”

“What I’m thankful for.”

Dick grins. “And what’s that?”

Bruce glances at him. “This. All of this.”

Dick looks out over the table of his laughing and bickering siblings (and semi-siblings) and hums in agreement. “Me too.”


End file.
